grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Glenn (Horde)
For the Campaign version of this location, see Mountain Glenn. Mountain Glenn 'is a playable location in Horde Mode of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. This map has 4 control centers to protect, 10 waves to survive, and is considered the hardest of the Horde Mode maps. The Lien boxes are found scattered all over the arena. This map can be used for Grimm Gauntlet. Description Mountain Glenn is an old, ruined city located to the southeast of Vale, surrounded by forests. Located within the city is a dried-up canal, with broken bridges spanning it. Control Center Locations You spawn at the first control center - which will be referred to as CC1. From wave 1 all the way through to wave 10, you have to protect it. The next control center - CC2 - is near CC1, just down the road. This appears at wave 3, and has to be protected all the way until the end of wave 10. Both CC1 and CC2 are in the upper area. Control center 3 - CC3 - appears at wave 5, where a rock wall crumbles. Follow this path round, through a tunnel, and you'll see CC3. The last control center - CC4 - appears at wave 7, and is just past CC3. Between CC4 and CC1 is a gate you can unlock for 200 Lien, but only from the side CC4 is on. Both CC3 and CC4 are in the lower area of the map, in some form of dried up waterway. Tactics For solo, a Blake is recommended. For two player, 2 Blakes is recommended. For three player, 2 Blakes and a Weiss is recommended. For four player, 2 Blakes, a Weiss and a Jaune is recommended. If you're playing Blake, using and spamming her ranged with the stun blade upgrade is strongly recommended. This attack has massive crowd control potential, and goes through walls and objects. If you're playing Weiss, using one of her upgraded ranged attacks is suggested, as she is basically a walking talking turret. If you're playing Jaune, having his Ultimate be the 100% damage boost, failing that, the 50% damage boost, is recommended. If multiple players are present, the Medic skill is also recommended. Dodging and re-positioning will be your friend all throughout Horde Mode, as you need to think quick, and act quicker. While all characters can hold their own in Horde Mode, especially in the hands of a good player, these are the characters that just make it easier to get through, as Horde Mode is significantly harder than Campaign. '''Do not fight near the CCs, as there is a chance of the Grimm also hitting the CC as well as you. Instead, using ranged, pull the Grimm away from their spawn locations to you, and then annihilate them. This is the primary tactic for every Horde Mode match. Don't be afraid to buy turrets, even just the standard machine gun turrets, as all will be helpful. The best place to stand for CC1 is somewhere with clean line of sight across the CC. Either standing near the gate, or on the road leading to CC2. The Grimm spawn all around it, so keep on your toes. For CC2, stand on the road that joins up to CC1, so you can see across CC2 and also flick your camera left to see CC1. You get a good view of CC2, and plenty of manoeuvrability. The Grimm spawn points are also around it, even behind it, so keep an eye out. CC3 is where things start to get interesting. As soon as this pops up, buy any turrets you can, and then also follow the path all the way around, past where CC4 will be, and to the closed gate. For 200 Lien, you can unlock it. Do so, as it will make your life much easier. It is recommended to on the corner, facing across CC3, and so you can flick your camera right to see CC4. As this is also such a contained CC, enemies will spawn incredibly close to it, and also all around it. CC4 is just past CC3, as said in the above paragraph. By standing in the same place as suggested for CC3, you'll get a good view of CC4 too. Enemies will spawn near the turrets for CC4, and near the hill too. Stay vigilant, mind your positioning, and you should be able to get through this tough map relatively unscathed. Gallery 20170226172240_1.jpg|CC1 20170226172507_1.jpg|CC2 20170226172752_1.jpg|CC3 20170226173035_1.jpg|CC4 (and in the distance, behind the opened gate, CC1) Category:Locations Category:Playable Locations